onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 61
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 595, Page 28 D: Ah, I changed my pen name. P.N. SBS START. O: Gaah!! (shock) (← Noticed it started) uuuh... (← couldn't start it this time either) ugh... (←disappointed) D: I really, really want to be Inazuma. -by a 31-yr old housewife O: Yes. D: Odacchi~ a question for you. Is the 3rd division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Diamond Jozu's penis a diamond? Please tell me. Pen Name Family jewel Negio O: Yes, Jozu's penis is a diamond penis. D: Question 1: Since it all seems to be becoming dirty, SBS will end. P.N.PATAN O: NO DON'T!!! (shock) Whaddya mean dirty! Look at the question above! OF COURSE THINGS GET DIRTY HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER!! Ah, I see you wrote me another question, Mr. P.N.PATAN... D: Question 2: Oda sensei, do you poop? P.N.PATAN O: Since I'm an idol, I don't do those things <3 Ehe <3 WHO YA CALLING AN IDOL!!!! (shock) Ha.. haa... sorry.. that was probably childish. I answered and even got all angry... That time.. my bad... Buri!! (* sound effect when pooping) Chapter 596, Page 48 D: If Sanji becomes the president, what would his politics be? P.N. Kenichi (Aichi area) O: Yes, let's see-. First would be "ladies first". He'd make the whole political organization would be composed of beautiful women. There would be a law that only ladies can eat good food, in movie theaters, the # of ladies' days would increase to 6 days a week, there would be total discrimination toward men, and the men would form a rebellion, and he would fail, losing his position. D: Hello Oda sensei. No matter how many times I look at Volume 57's cover, I don't see the 8th division commander Namur. Did something happen to him?! Give him a chance in the SBS! P.N.Jozu O: Ah-, that's true-. But in reality, I did draw him. Looks like he got cut off because of a printing problem. In the original I drew, he's right here-. Sometime in the future, I'll make sure he is on the color walks, etc. My apologies, commander Namur! D: If you take away the cuteness from Chopper, what would happen?! Please attempt to draw him!! Ah, and what do your curtains smell like, Mr. Oda? P.N. Our curtains stink. O: Well yes-. The curtains in my workplace are lavenderish... or floralish... or rosy-ish, or crappy-ish... (Chopper is saying "Idiot, how can I by munchin' on sweets. Where's the beer, eh? The beer" and in the speech bubble, it says "Your curtains smell like shit you bitch") D: You know the coat that all those commissioned Marine officers wear on their backs? The one that says "Justice". That thing never falls of no matter how much the guy wearing it moves, but how does it stay on? A snap stopper? Or maybe super glue? My husband says "it's rubber" (making it a circle and passing it through another circle). P.N. Koteni-''' O: Too bad, nothing is on there. That is a coat that has "Justice" on the back. It never falls off, because to them, Justice never "falls"!! As long as that feeling stays in their hearts, THE COAT WILL NEVER FALL!!! Chapter 597, Pages 68-69; H,D,K (Hey, Domo, Konnichiwa) Corner *Yes, now now, did you all read the 3rd chapter? Ya-. What what?! This cliff hanger!! Like "What the heck is gonna happen in the next chapter you idiot!!". I can almost hear the voices. Lets listen. ..........?....................?? (I couldn't hear more than I expected ↓) *Erm-. Did you know? One Piece is. Released evrey, every week in a magazine called "Jump". And so, well I released chapters up to today for 'bout 14 years, and here comes the huge twist. Yup. Now, since this was one of my chances, I went to my editor and said this. 「Please give me a long break from work. I want to pla-... I mean, I need time to think of a good new twist, Mr. editor. Like 3 weeks or so.」When I said this, 「Fine, then if you're going to resume with a color spread, I'll give you a one-month break.」 「Seriously？! That's a lot!!」 (Shock) And so, promising some extra work, I received it, 1 month!! Seems like all my fellow readers that happily wait for the next chapter each week waited patiently for a month. I am very thankful--. Sorry for that part, really. I received lots of letters too. 「Please take care and rest a lot」 So nice~~. 「Is it true you had a big fight with your editor?」 Hey hey!! 「Are you sick?」No no... Seems like I caused a strange ruckus for the sudden happening, but I am very fine. I was '''ENJOYING MYSELF!! IN HAWAII. *Well, that's that, so people who heard lots of strange rumors and became worried, thank you very much. I was '''ENJOYING MYSELF!! '''Ok, can I stop now? Anyhow, I am doing what I love, so I don't mind being overstuffed with work, but every time I cause problems for even my family, and since the trip came along with family service as well, all was very well. Here an there, full of thanks, hm. *Well, because of that backstory, things got wayyy more cut off in the story than I imagined, but without even changing the author, it's all still the regular old ONE PIECE. There are lots more islands I want to draw. I also am excited to see what growth Luffy and the co. will make, who they meet, and what adventures they will have. Enjoy the new beginning, 「Saga of the last sea, "New World"」. Chapter 598, Page 104 Chapter 598, Pages 70, 71, and 163; 3D2Y Corner Chapter 599, Page 124 Chapter 600, Page 144 Voice Actor SBS - Kazuki Yao Chapter 602, Page 182 Chapter 603, Pages 200-201 Site Navigation Category:SBS Category:SBS